Himitsu
by Garnetta
Summary: Ini rahasia. Hanya antara aku dan Tuhan yang tahu. Dan kau tahu... selamanya mungkin akan jadi rahasia andai saja kau tidak pernah mengetahuinya.


Himitsu

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

Genre: Romance/Mystery

Rate: T

Pairing: Rahasia :p #plak

Warning: OOC, miss typo, AU, gaje, dan keanehan lainnya. Ini adalah fic pertama saya, mohon bantuannya v^.^v. Yoroshiku ne! Atashi wa Ane Hikyoun.

Summary: "Ini rahasia. Hanya antara aku dan Tuhan yang tahu. Dan kau tahu... selamanya mungkin akan jadi rahasia andai saja kau tidak pernah mengetahuinya."

Trailer:

Aku tergugu di bawah sinar keemasan mentari di ujung barat. Menyaksikan keajaiban Tuhan yang tak pernah berhenti memancarkan cahaya tiap harinya. Di tempat ini, seraya mengenang alunan lagu yang terasa sumbang di mulut saat ku menirunya.

_I wish I could tie you up in my shoes_

(Aku berharap aku bisa mengikatmu di sepatuku)  
><em>Make you feel unpretty too<em>

(Membuatmu merasakan tidak cantik juga)  
><em>I was told I was beautiful<em>

(Aku sudah memberitahumu bahwa aku cantik)  
><em>But what does that mean to you<em>

(Tapi, apalah artinya bagimu)  
><em>Look into the mirror who's inside there<em>

(Lihatlah ke dalam cermin siapa yang disana)  
><em>The one with the long hair<em>

(Seseorang dengan rambut panjang)  
><em>Same old me again today<em>

(Sama tuanya dengan aku lagi hari ini)

_My outsides are cool_

(Dari luar aku dingin)  
><em>My insides are blue<em>

(Dari dalam aku murung)  
><em>Everytime I think I'm through<em>

(Tiap kali aku berpikir aku bisa melalui)  
><em>It's because of you<em>

(Itu karenamu)  
><em>I've tried different ways<em>

(Aku telah mencoba jalan lain)  
><em>But it's all the same<em>

(Tapi semua tetap sama)  
><em>At the end of the day<em>

(Pada akhir hari ini)  
><em>I have myself to blame<em>

(Aku mendapati diriku menyalahkan)  
><em>I'm just trippin'<em>

(Aku hanya menyandungkan)

_You can buy your hair if it won't grow_

(Kamu bisa mmebeli rambutmu jika itu tidak akan tumbuh)  
><em>You can fix your nose if he says so<em>

(Kamu bisa memperbaiki hidungmu bila dia berkata demikian)  
><em>You can buy all the make-up that M.A.C. can make<em>

(Kamu bisa membeli semua alat dandan yang MAC bisa buat)  
><em>But if you can't look inside you<em>

(Tapi ketika kamu tidak bisa melihat ke dalammu)  
><em>Find out who am I to<em>

(Menemukan siapa kamu sebenarnya)  
><em>Be in a position to make me feel so damn unpretty<em>

(Di posisi yang membuatku merasa sangat tidak cantik)

_I feel pretty_

(Aku merasa cantik)  
><em>Oh so pretty<em>

(Oh, sangat cantik)  
><em>I feel pretty and witty and bright<em>

(Aku merasa cantik, jenaka, dan cemerlang)

_Never insecure until I met you_

(Tidak pernah gelisah sampai ku bertemu kamu)  
><em>Now I'm being stupid<em>

(Sekarang aku menjadi bodoh)  
><em>I used to be so cute to me<em>

(Aku harus menjadi sangat manis untukku)  
><em>Just a little bit skinny<em>

(Hanya sedikit kurus)  
><em>Why do I look to all these things<em>

(Mengapa aku mencoba untuk melakukan semua ini)  
><em>To keep you happy<em>

(Untuk membuatmu senang)  
><em>Maybe get rid of you<em>

(Mungkin mendapat lemparan darimu)  
><em>And then I'll get back to me (hey)<em>

(Dan lalu aku akan mendapatnya kembali untukku, hei)

_My outsides look cool_

(Dari luar aku terlihat dingin)  
><em>My insides are blue<em>

(Dari dalam aku murung)  
><em>Everytime I think I'm through<em>

(Tiap kali aku berpikir aku bisa melalui)  
><em>It's because of you<em>

(Itu karenamu)  
><em>I've tried different ways<em>

(Aku telah mencoba jalan lain)  
><em>But it's all the same<em>

(Tapi semua tetap sama)  
><em>At the end of the day<em>

(Pada akhir hari ini)  
><em>I have myself to blame<em>

(Aku mendapati diriku menyalahkan)  
><em>Keep on trippin'<em>

(Aku tetap menyandungkan)

_You can buy your hair if it won't grow_

(Kamu bisa mmebeli rambutmu jika itu tidak akan tumbuh)  
><em>You can fix your nose if he says so<em>

(Kamu bisa memperbaiki hidungmu bila dia berkata demikian)  
><em>You can buy all the make-up that M.A.C. can make<em>

(Kamu bisa membeli semua alat dandan yang MAC bisa buat)  
><em>But if you can't look inside you<em>

(Tapi ketika kamu tidak bisa melihat ke dalammu)  
><em>Find out who am I to<em>

(Menemukan siapa kamu sebenarnya)  
><em>Be in a position to make me feel so damn unpretty<em>

(Di posisi yang membuatku merasa sangat tidak cantik)

_I feel pretty_

(Aku merasa cantik)  
><em>Oh so pretty<em>

(Oh, sangat cantik)  
><em>I feel pretty and witty and bright<em>

(Aku merasa cantik, jenaka, dan cemerlang)  
><em>And I pity<em>

(Dan aku kasihan)  
><em>Any girl who isn't me tonight<em>

(Semua gadis bukan aku malam ini)

_Oh oh oh oh oh Tonight_

(Oh oh oh oh oh malam ini)  
><em>Oh oh oh oh oh<em>

(Oh oh oh oh oh)  
><em>Oh oh oh oh oh Tonight<em>

(Oh oh oh oh oh malam ini)  
><em>Oh oh oh oh oh<em>

(Oh oh oh oh oh)  
><em>Oh oh oh oh oh Tonight<em>

(Oh oh oh oh oh malam ini)  
><em>Oh oh oh oh oh<em>

(Oh oh oh oh oh)

_I feel pretty (You can buy your hair if it won't grow)_

(Aku merasa cantik, kamu bisa membeli rambutmu jika itu tidak akan tumbuh)  
><em>Oh so pretty (You can fix your nose if he says so)<em>

(Sangat cantik, kamu bisa memperbaiki hidungmu bila dia berkata demikian)  
><em>I feel pretty and witty and bright (You can buy all the make-up that M.A.C. can make)<em>

(Aku merasa cantik, jenaka, dan cemerlang, kamu bisa membeli semua alat dandan yang MAC bisa buat)  
><em>But if you can't look inside you<em>

(Tapi ketika kamu tidak bisa melihat ke dalammu)  
><em>Find out who am I to<em>

(Menemukan siapa kamu sebenarnya)  
><em>Be in a position to make me feel so damn unpretty<em>

(Di posisi yang membuatku merasa sangat tidak cantik)

_I feel pretty_

(Aku merasa cantik)  
><em>But unpretty<em>

(Tapi tidak cantik)

Setelah lagu itu berakhir, himitsu* yang kujaga rapat-rapat ini mulai terkuak menembusmu...dan aku tidak bisa melakukan apapun lagi. Kesalahan fatal yang membawaku padamu...

A/N Dict:

*: artinya rahasia dalam bahasa Jepang.

**To Be Continued**


End file.
